


Frustrated Triangle

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, F/M, Human!Bill, Licking, any gender reader, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have known Bill Cipher for almost a year and when he comes to visit you , he asks you to relieve some of his sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Triangle

Today was a very quiet Saturday for you. Your parents were out and weren't coming back from a trip until Tuesday which left you bored in the house. You go downstairs to get a Bag of Doritos and a bottle of apple juice. When you return you open up Netflix and start watching a movie. about 30 minutes in you hear a voice. "Hey. Kid!" you look up and see your favorite triangular demon. "Hey Bill! what brings you here?" you ask him.  
"Hey Kid! I was just popping in, gotta show ya something cool. now close your eyes." you did and heard a soft little 'pop'. "OK toots. you can open them now." When you opened your eyes you saw a guy about your age just a few inches taller than you with dark smooth skin , contrasting blond hair and a floating little top-hat. He was wearing a clean yellow sweater with a pressed white button up shirt under it. He had a little bow-tie on his collar , black shoes and black pants to match. "So? how do i look?" he said to you expectantly. " You look really cool bill!"

"Of course I do." he said cockily. "But," he began , "I've been having this problem that I never had before with my triangle form. You humans have a name for it. I think it's Arousal? Sexual frustration? You get the point , can you just help me fix it?"

You let out a small laugh and he looks a little offended. "What?" He questions. "S-Sorry but you said 'fix it.' haha".  
You weren't extremely experienced but you knew the basics of sex.  
"Okay let me start slowly then." You said taking a glance at Bill and he nods. You move closer to him and began to kiss him. Bill kisses back slowly , still not used to having a human body. Your lips travel up to his neck and you start licking and biting a spot , accidentally biting too hard and drawing blood. "A-ahh~" He lets out a shaky moan as if he'd been shivering. "Sorry Bill." you apologize , not knowing the pain was giving him pleasure. "D-Do it again Doll." He tries to give a command but his voice comes out more like a whine. You keep licking the spot on his neck, the skin becoming bruised and tender.  
"Bill I think you might be a Masochist." You say. "What's that?" he asks you. "It's when someone Gets sexual pleasure from being hurt."  
He nods. "That explains a lot actually.

"Okay Bill , i'm gonna try something. just relax okay?" He looks at you and gives a hesitant nod , and you were honestly pleased to have this Dream Demon squirming under you. You unzipped his pants and took his shaft into your gentle hands.

you slowly start to move your hand up and down and his breaths become quicker. You look up at him and his face looks like pure bliss. His eyes fluttered closed and His hands were gently gripping your shoulders. he just looked really cute.

"How ya doin' Bill?" You ask him. "Uhm g-good." He struggles to say. You smile and move your hand up and down faster , a little bit of precum dribbles down the tip. you press your thumb against his tip eliciting a sharp cry from him. you've never heard him like this before. your gentle and barely-there touches added to the coolness of your room make him even more sensitive. you move your hand away and replace it with your mouth. Your tongue gently swirled over the tip and he's gripped your shoulders even tighter. Your head slightly bobs up and down and he's panting heavily while desperately trying to calm down. His hips move toward you , trembling uncontrollably. You started having a conversation with him in your head since he was too dazed to speak. 'how is it?' you thought while looking at him. He looked back at you and you heard his voice in your head. 'This is wonderful! why did I never try this?" You nip along his shaft hearing his little yelps and whimpers. The pleasure was overwhelming him. "Why does this f-feel so amazing? and w-why can't i control m-my voice?" As you continue, you look him straight in the eye as you do it , not breaking eye contact for a minute making him get flustered and look away. "T-that's super creepy kid." He says shakily.

You smiled cheekily at how adorable he was being, You start to go a little bit faster and You feel his hands on your head. He's gentle though , not applying any force and trying not to hurt you and you think it's kinda cute.  
You go back to using your hand and your other hand travels under his shirt, leaving bloody scratches on his back , his moans get louder ."Hah~ Doll , Scratch me harder. Make me bleed." He pleaded. You dug your nails into the scratches and pumped your hand faster. you could tell he was close because he started shaking. "I feel something pulsing?" he said confusedly and you nod. "Yeah it's supposed to happen Bill." you say. "It's called an orgasm."  
All you hear is a whimper and a sigh , and then feel warm liquid on your hand. You explained to him what this was beforehand so there was no need for that. In a second he appeared with all his clothes fixed and on. "Why didn't you get rid of the bruises Bill?" You ask. "Because I like them there." He replied and you smile at him. He peppered your face with kisses and cuddled you , Trying out what humans call 'affection'. 

Bill let out a loud yawn "That tired me out. It felt so weird but good?" He hopped into your bed , pulled your blankets up over to bed and fell asleep next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i usually don't write sexual content so this might have been bad...


End file.
